


The Passion of Paine

by RosyPalms



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Alcohol, Fantasizing, Groping, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Showers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: A glimpse into the life and mind of the calmest, but possibly naughtiest, member of the Gullwings.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. The Gullwings

Paine had joined the Gullwings on a whim. She had been lonely, without much to do, and along came a spunky Al Bhed girl inviting her onto an airship of all things. She hadn’t taken her seriously at first, but that girl was Rikku, daughter of Cid, the leader of the Al Bhed, and former guardian to High Summoner Yuna, as it turned out.

She remembered how her jaw hung open as she beheld the thing. It wasn’t the one Paine had seen in the sky two years prior, but that hardly mattered. She was going to ride on an actual airship, provided that she joined up with Rikku and her crew.

Paine tried to hide her excitement, which was something she was good at, and thought about it. A former guardian of the High Summoner was probably trustworthy, so no worries there. Furthermore, Rikku just seemed benign. Laid back, friendly, maybe a little mischievous, but not sketchy. No to mention, she was quite the looker.

She made little to no effort to cover herself up, which was something Paine could appreciate. The blonde had a nice tan and wore a yellow bikini. Her hips were covered by a mini skirt, for modesty’s sake, but judging by the straps poking out from it, Paine reckoned that Rikku’s bikini bottom was a thong. She liked that thought. She pictured Rikku sunbathing with her tight, round little ass exposed for the world to see. Just the thought of helping her with her sunblock was…

Paine swallowed and cleared her throat. She did that sometimes; zoning out to naughty thoughts. Rikku seemed unperturbed though and looked at her expectantly.

“Well? Are you joining or what?” Paine was definitely tempted, but not convinced yet. After her experiences in the Crimson Squad, she found it difficult to just trust people.

“I think I’d like to meet the rest of the crew before I decide,” she told Rikku.

“Then let’s do that right now! The boys are on the ship.”

The crew mainly consisted of three guys. There were Rikku’s brother, named Brother, and his buddy, named Buddy. At first, she thought they were taking the piss, but she payed attention and they actually used those names consistently. Most of the Al Bhed Paine had gotten to know in her life were weirdos anyway, so she just rolled with it. The third one was just a kid, called Shinra.

Buddy was the least eccentric one. He looked like an average Al Bhed. Dark skin, diving googles, sleeveless shirt and baggy pants. He was polite enough, and Paine saw herself getting along with him just fine. Brother on the other hand, was an entirely different story. He was the leader of the Gullwings, not by virtue of him being particularly responsible, or inspiring to his underlings, or being particularly smart or wise. No, he was the leader because it was his airship.

He told her this with the righteous conviction of a moron, which suited his look. He sported a little blonde mohawk, the same color as Rikku’s impressive mane of hair. He was dressed in practically nothing, something else he and his sister shared in common. His pale chest was bare, and his lower body was covered by ill-fitting grey pants, upheld by suspenders. A tattoo of blue flames rose from his trousers, and by the look of it, it covered a considerable portion of his lower body. Paine thought about it covering his ass, balls and dick and shuddered internally. She took a moment to picture Rikku’s ass again just to cleanse her pallet, so to say.

She was impressed by Brother, in a distinctly depressing sort of way. However, like his sister, he seemed benign, all things considered. A weirdo? Yes. An idiot? Almost assuredly, but a jerk? Probably not.

Unlike their leader, Shinra actually impressed Paine in a positive way. The boy was covered from head to toe in a suit only an Al Bhed would wear. He even had a gas mask covering his face at all times, which he refused to take off. Paine was willing to write that weirdness off as a kid being a kid. He would grow out of it, literally. Sooner rather than later that suit would be too small for him.

Regardless, as it turned out, Shinra was everything Brother was not. Articulate, polite, and seemingly intelligent beyond what was to be expected from a child his age. Thankfully, Brother recognized that, too, which was why Shinra was in charge of the complicated electronics on board. He had his own workstation and everything.

All in all, the crew seemed alright. Buddy and Shinra were pleasant enough, as was Rikku on top of being a babe, and Brother she would be able to deal with. She felt her heart flutter a little. Taking Rikku’s offer actually promised a good deal of fun. She was about to tell her that she would join them, but Rikku beat her to it.

“I know, I know. These guys wouldn’t sell anyone on this gig-“

“Hey!” the trio cried

“-but, you haven’t met the entire crew yet!” Paine raised an eyebrow at that. Rikku led her to the elevator and took her to the quarters. Paine almost lost her cool when she saw them. Ceiling windows bathed the room in warm sunlight. Rikku pointed out the stairs leading to their beds, and a generous shower just around a corner, but Paine’s attention was fixed upon the shoopuf in the room.

The airship had a bar! Not only that, it even had a barman! A hypello waved at them.

“Mish Rikku bringsh new friend. Have drink, yesh?”

“You bet!” Rikku said, taking a seat. She petted the stool next to her. Paine accepted the invitation. “This is Barkeep.”

“Is that supposed to be his name?” Paine asked. Rikku shrugged.

“No one knows his actual name, so we just go with Barkeep.”

“Ish fine,” he said. “What would you like?” Rikku pursed her lips, thinking.

“I think I’ll go with a cactuscolada. How about you, Paine?”

“Can you mix a Kilika Beastkiller?”

“Of coursh!”

“Then one of those,” Paine said. She smiled a little. Testing a new bar was always exciting to her, and she hadn’t had a half-decent drink in a while.

“You like your drinks especially stiff, huh?” Rikku asked. Paine shrugged. She turned around on her stool and casually leaned against the bar.

“Why waste time with any less when there is a quicker way to a nice buzz?” Rikku smirked at her answer.

“I like where your head’s at”

After some shaking and some mixing Barkeep presented both ladies with their drinks. Rikku’s was a pale, green liquid served in a tall glass. A long straw, decorated with a pink paper flower poked out of it. Paine’s drink came in a shot glass. She picked it up and held it against the light. Normally, it looked black like licorice, but with the light she could see its rich amber color. She was also pleased to see little specs floating in it; gysahl shavings. A bad bartender would have been too lazy to get those ready and would have hoped that she wouldn’t notice their absence. After all, usually you weren’t able to see them in the dark drink. Any drinker worth their salt noticed once they had downed the drink, of course, because it tastes awful without them, but proving that the barkeep had cheated you with the evidence gone was pretty difficult.

“Bottoms up,” Paine said and downed it in one go. She threw her head back as the stuff burned its way down her gullet. Her tongue was overwhelmed by sweetness at first. Rikku, sipping her own drink, watched Paine’s throat work as she swallowed. Once everything was down, Paine sighed contently, savoring the tangy aftertaste the gysahl greens left in her mouth. “That was not bad at all. Nice work,” she told the hypello. He made a slight bow. “How much do I owe you?”

“It’sh on the housh”, he said, waving his deceptively clumsy looking hands defensively.

“Really?” Rikku giggled.

“Of course it is! It’s our bar, silly. Drinks are always on the house!” That was possibly the most beautiful thing Paine had ever heard.

“C-can I have another then?”

“Of coursh!”

Some time later, Paine had built a little pyramid of shot glasses on the counter. A testament to her accomplishments. She felt warm all over and a little drowsy. She looked out through the windows in the ceiling. The sky was beautiful, awash in the deep red of sunset as it was. It reminded her of all the drinks she had had. A sky of liquor…

Next to her, Rikku was a little buzzed herself. Her face was red, and three tall glasses, all empty stood next to her. She had just downed a Kilika Beastkiller herself and almost spat it at Barkeep. She was simply not used to the strong stuff.

“So, what will it be? Are you joining our little crew?” Paine closed her eyes and touched her chin ponderously. She had already decided, of course. After a sufficiently long break for suspense, she turned to Rikku and only wobbled slightly on her barstool.

“I’m in.” Rikku cheered and ordered another round of Beastkillers to celebrate. Paine wasn’t going to say no to that. “What’re we up to, anyway?” Rikku flashed a sly smile as Barkeep put two shot glasses in front of them.

“We’ll pick up another addition to our team.” Paine gave her a curious look.

“Oh, yeah? Who’s that?”

“You’ll see. I’m pretty sure you know her.”


	2. The High Summoner

The following day, they took off from Luca and flew south. Paine could only barely contain her excitement. She was flying! She could see the ocean passing underneath them through the windows! Paine jolted when Rikku tapped her on her shoulder.

“Exciting, huh?” Paine tried to collect herself before answering. She felt her cheeks burning up.

“…I suppose.” Rikku stared at her, smiling knowingly. Paine turned her head this way and that to hide her embarrassment. After a few seconds of that game, Rikku chuckled to herself.

“Wanna see something cool?” she asked. Paine had been under the impression that she had already seen all the cool stuff on board. She had seen the bar, after all. However, since they were probably going to take a while to reach their destination, she didn’t see the harm. She shrugged and motioned for Rikku to lead the way.

The blonde led her to the elevator. They went up. As they rode the contraption, Rikku rocked back and forth on her heels. When their eyes met, she smiled cheerily. Paine acknowledged it with the slightest of smiles, crossed her arms under her chest and leaned against the wall.

There was something infectious about Rikku. She was even more upbeat than Gippal. When the face of her former comrade flashed before her inner eye, she tried to think of something else immediately. She didn’t care to revisit painful memories.

What she did want to revisit though were her dirty fantasies about Rikku. The Al Bhed was slender. Her hips had a nice curve to them. She really didn’t have a reason to hide her body. Paine wanted to run a hand across her stomach, just to feel the abs that showed ever so slightly on it.

Paine wondered what Rikku was like as a lover. She pictured herself coming on to her here, in the elevator. Maybe the spunky girl was innocent deep down and would be flustered by the dark, brooding girl sliding a hand up her thigh and cupping a feel of her tight ass? But maybe she was just as slutty as her getup suggested and she would jump at the chance to get it on with her.

Paine liked both scenarios, but the latter definitely turned her on more. A little too much perhaps. When the elevator stopped, and she pushed herself off the wall, her clothes shifted and she became keenly aware of the fabric brushing against her hard nipples.

However, her attention was quickly grabbed by something else. The door opened, and cold wind blew into the small cabin. Paine stepped forward, onto a red, metal deck. They were on top of the airship!

“How do you like this?” Rikku shouted over the howling wind. Paine walked further, close to the edge of the deck. The world was at her feet! With the wind whipping all around her, ruffling her clothes, she almost felt like she was flying all on her own. Her heart was thumping in her chest.

“The view is great!” she shouted, turning towards Rikku. Paine took note of how well suited her outfit was for this place. Rikku’s hair and scarf blew in the wind, but her skirt was so short and tight that there was no danger of accidentally flashing her panties. Paine thought she looked quite dashing, which made her just a little bit sexier still. The blonde walked up beside her.

“I know, right? Oh, hey, look!”, she said, pointing. Paine’s gaze followed her finger and saw an island rising from the horizon. They were too far away to make out any details. It was just a smudge of green in otherwise endless blue.

“That’s Kilika, isn’t it?” Paine asked. She knew the map of Spira well enough to know that there were precious few places of note south of Luca, and she hadn’t noticed any other islands passing underneath them until now. Rikku nodded, struggling to keep her hair out of her face. She seemed not quite so dashing in that moment.

“That’s right, but we’ll go right past it!”

“We’re headed for Besaid then?”

“You got it!”

“And we’ll pick up another member there?”, Paine asked. Rikku nodded. Considering who the little tease beside her was, Paine felt a sense of eager anticipation rising within her. Rikku couldn’t possibly think to recruit her… could she? But what if? Paine simply had to wait and see.

When Besaid came into view, the airship tilted downwards, making Paine and Rikku almost fall off. The descent was distressingly fast. They almost crashed into the ocean, but Brother pulled up the nose at the last second. Paine heard a huge plash as she struggled to stay on her feet. Water sprayed upwards all around them and came down as salty drizzle.

Paine was glad she wore mostly leather. The water just pearled right off of her clothes rather than drenching them utterly.

“Hey!” Rikku called. She stood at the very tip of the platform, waving at someone. She turned on her heel and headed for the elevator. Unlike Paine, she was dripping, mostly thanks to her hair. However, she did not seem to care very much. “Come on! Let’s go and welcome her aboard!”

With that said, they headed to the bridge. The hubbub was audible even before the door opened.

“Yunie!” Rikku cried and ran as soon as the door blocking her path was gone. Paine followed her with measured steps, cautiously trying to peek at the new gal. Rikku threw herself at her, and the new arrival giggled.

“It’s not even been that long, Rikku,” she said. Paine saw naked arms embracing the Al Bhed, and across Rikku’s shoulder she saw a face she had seen a few times before. It actually was the real Lady Yuna. She had a pretty face with soft features. Her hair looked a little wilder than Paine remembered, but it had been two years since she had seen the recording of her speech in Luca. She supposed a change of style was to be expected, even from a High Summoner.

Paine stopped in her tracks when Yuna’s eyes fell upon her. She had never noticed their mismatched coloration before. Such things didn’t show well on spheres. They were beautiful though, just like the smile on her lips.

“And that is…” Yuna asked. Rikku perked up and released her from her wet grasp.

“Oh! This is Paine,” she said and turned to her. “Say hello!” An awkward moment of silence followed. Paine was taken aback by Yuna’s getup. Now that Rikku wasn’t blocking the view anymore, there was surprisingly much to see!

She remembered the High Summoner wearing traditional clothes that covered her up pretty well. This was nothing like that. She stood there in her knee-high boots and wearing her tight booty shorts. She wore a cloth around her waist that resembled half a skirt, but it did little to cover up her nice legs. However, what really took Paine’s breath away was her top. It was little more than a white tube top with a scandalously deep neckline! There were thin strings holding the whole thing up, but the only thing that kept Yuna’s boobs from falling out was a strange insignia that connected the two halves of her shirt.

“H-hi… I’m Paine, Lady Yuna,” she squeezed out eventually, struggling not to stare. Yuna seemed surprised.

“Please, just call me Yuna. We’ll be partners from now on, right? No need for formalities!” she said. She seemed a little flustered, like a little girl that wound up with shoes a few sizes too large. Paine thought it was kind of endearing. She preferred her saviors humble rather than snobbish. “Nice to meet you,” Yuna added, offering her hand.

“Likewise,” Paine said and shook the hand.

For the rest of the day, Paine observed Yuna. Obviously, her and Rikku knew each other well. There was a lot of casual touching going on between them. It gave Paine all kinds of ideas. When they stood side by side, she had a wonderful opportunity to compare their breasts. Yuna’s were definitely bigger than Rikku’s. They had a nice jiggle to them when Yuna moved around. Watching her walk was a delight, not just because of the bouncing boobs, either. She had quite the plush little booty that filled out her shorts spectacularly.

Just the thought of Yuna slowly pulling those shorts down, revealing her shapely, ivory ass was mouthwatering. Where would she even start with a beauty like that? Should she worship that ass, or take her time to get really familiar with her tits? Of course, she didn’t have to be subservient. Maybe the High Summoner could appreciate a girl that took charge! Just put on a strap-on, push her on all fours, and pound that pussy until it squirts. Paine did not fail to notice Yuna’s long braid; the perfect handle to break in that sexy beast…

During the times she managed to keep her dirty mind in check, she learned more about Yuna. Apparently, she was acquainted with Brother, too, though not nearly as much as he would have liked. He was fawning over her openly as much as Paine was dreaming about having her sitting on her face or vice versa.

Later, the girls were having a chat over drinks. Well, it was mostly Yuna and Rikku having the chat. Paine was just sipping and listening. They had a lot of catching up to do it seemed, and a lot of names were dropped that Paine wasn’t familiar with. Rather than worry about it, she imagined the two girls together. That would definitely be a show to her liking. The High Summoner, skirts hiked up, sitting in a gloomy temple, with the slutty heathen on her knees in front of her and her head busy between her thighs. Soft slurping and moaning would reverberate in the large room. And maybe, when a third lady showed up, pulled down the Al Bhed’s thong and went to town on her pussy, both of them would welcome her with open arms…

After thinking about such things all day, Paine was feeling antsy. She really had to stop it unless she wanted to spend some extra time in the shower to rub one out before bed. Otherwise, she would not get any sleep.

“Say,” she said, drawing their attention, “why did you join, Yuna?” What followed was an account of how Rikku found a sphere showing what appeared to be one of Yuna’s guardians in prison. They even showed her the clip. It looked old beyond belief. Said guardian was supposed to be dead. Both of them were very adamant that it couldn’t be him… but what if?

“If there is a chance that I can see him again, then I want to pursue it with all I’ve got,” Yuna told her.

“Yeah, with our help,” Rikku chimed in, “and along the way we can make a pretty gil by hunting down spheres.” Hunting lost love and lost spheres. It was silly, and kind of desperate, but listening to them talk made Paine sympathize. Maybe some romantic nonsense was just what she needed in her life. She raised her glass for a toast.

“Let’s drink! To dreams, that they may never fade!” Yuna stared at her wide-eyed for a moment. Paine was afraid that she had said something wrong, but then the High Summoner smiled at her. Tears seemed to well in her eyes, but she lifted her glass.

“To dreams!” Rikku joined in, too.

“To dreams!” Thus, they finished their drinks and went for another round before heading to bed. They had their first day of sphere hunting ahead of them, so they couldn’t go overboard.

As her consciousness slowly faded, Paine thought that it was kind of a shame that Yuna was into guys. However, that wasn’t going to keep her from dreaming about her!


	3. Skinship

By the time the Gullwings officially started their business, Paine considered herself in a very good position. She got to ride on an airship as much as she liked, there was free booze, not to mention the extraordinary eye candy!

Paine wasn’t much of a talker, but she could tell by the way the others talked to her that Yuna was very approachable. She asked Shinra all kinds of questions about his machines as if she was the kid of the two, she got along well with Buddy, and she shot down Brother’s flamboyant displays of affection without being mean about it.

This open-hearted nature carried right along to the way she treated her and Rikku. Paine had no doubt that Yuna and her former guardian were incredibly close, but just how comfortable they were with each other only became apparent to Paine when they asked her to join them in the shower.

Paine felt her face burning up at the suggestion. Could she actually just go right along and get naked with those two? She wanted to, but she was afraid that she might lose her cool and make things weird between them.

“Wouldn’t it be weird for me to join you? I mean, we’ve barely known each other for a week…” Yuna and Rikku exchanged curious looks before turning back to their new friend.

“We’re all girls here. What’s the harm?” Yuna said, smiling. Rikku nodded in agreement.

“Yeah! Come on, I’ll scrub your back!” Paine swallowed a lump in her throat. If they were so sure about it, she could hardly say no, could she?

“O-okay… I’ll be right there, just go ahead.” With that settled they left Paine alone and entered the bathroom. The shower was spacious. It was its own separate room, actually, and Paine waited until the other two had vacated the bathroom.

When Paine entered, her eyes immediately fell upon two piles of clothes. She was breathing heavily at this point. She knew she shouldn’t do it, but the temptation was too great.

Rikku’s clothes were so flimsy that they barely even counted as a pile. Sleeves, a scarf, her skirt, and a couple of trinkets sat on a low bench. Her shoes were lazily tossed onto the floor. The object of Paine’s desire was little more than string and a few patches of cloth. She reached for one of the yellow strings and pulled it up.

In front of her face, dangling from her fingers was Rikku’s thong. Paine licked her lips unintentionally. Just the thought of this little yellow piece of fabric resting tightly against Rikku’s pussy made her want to get ready to…

She shook her head. Her heart was thumping in her chest, and she felt sweat building on her skin like dew. She was definitely going to be in need of a shower after this.

Paine focused her attention on the other pile of clothes now. A pair of knee-high boots was neatly placed underneath the bench. Above it lay nothing much. There was Yuna’s scandalous top, no bra, of course, and her booty shorts. When Paine failed to locate any panties in Yuna’s pile, she felt like she might faint.

High fucking Summoner Yuna wasn’t wearing any underwear! She snatched up the shorts and almost drooled when she thought about how nicely Yuna filled them out. With a thong in one hand, and shorts in the other, Paine was finally ready to indulge herself.

She lifted the thong to her nose. It brushed against the soft fabric, and Paine was happy to note that it was still warm. She sniffed. Tentatively at first, not sure what to expect, but after a few whiffs all restraint left her and she rubbed the thing against her face, inhaling deeply.

Rikku’s smell made shivers run down her spine. She had wanted a taste of the feisty little slut from minute one, but now she knew just how much she needed it. She was so engrossed by Rikku’s scent that she almost forgot about sampling Yuna’s fragrance. Almost…

With a head as red as a flan, and feeling just a little giddy after her indirect brush with Rikku’s nethers, she put the thong back on RIkku’s pile and gave Yuna’s shorts a try.

Her eyelids fluttered as she took her first deep drag. Yuna’s scent was rich, and stronger than Rikku’s. She reckoned it had something to do with Rikku wearing panties and a skirt rather than shorts, but that hardly mattered. What mattered was that Paine starting feeling a little lightheaded from inhaling the wonderful smell of arguably the most famous vagina in all of Spira. If this wasn’t decadence, she didn’t know what was.

As she stood there, rubbing the shorts into her face, and rubbing her thighs together since the heat between her legs had gotten unbearable, someone called out.

“Paine? Is that you?”

It startled her right of her lust fueled high. She quickly tossed the shorts back onto Yuna’s pile and looked to the steamy glass door, separating shower and bathroom. The silhouette of a girl with pale skin was visible.

“Y-yes, Yuna…”

“Are you coming?” She asked as if she knew damn well that Paine was stupidly turned on, but that was probably just her horny mind fantasizing again.

“Yes, just a sec!” With that said, Paine stripped and put her clothes on the bench. She was a little shocked when she wiggled out of her own little thong and found it thoroughly drenched. She looked at herself in the mirror. Anyone short of a blindman would have been able to tell how horny she was by the sheen of her inner thighs. Fortunately, that was going to look a lot less conspicuous in the shower.

She took a few deep breaths to brace herself before pushing the door open. Warm steam wafted her way and engulfed her like a welcoming embrace.

“There she is!” she heard Rikku say. Paine could see their silhouettes through the steam and approached. Two nubile bodies gradually became visible, and Paine felt her knees buckle. She tripped a little, but Yuna was there to steady her. She was very close.

“Careful! Are you okay?” she asked. Paine’s mind was preoccupied by the fact that Yuna’s generous breasts were brushing against her arm. However, she managed to snap out of it quickly enough to avoid an awkward silence.

“Y-yeah… sorry. It’s pretty warm in here,” she said, stealing glances at Yuna. Her boobs were just as beautiful as she had imagined. If only she could give them a squeeze.

“Please, this is nothing. Wait until we fly to Bikanel, then you’ll know what heat is!” Rikku said. Paine looked her way and was greeted by full frontal nudity that made her ache. She wanted to touch herself so badly at that moment. Rikku’s lithe figure was gorgeous. She was in the process of lathering her frontside, and Paine was grateful that she got the opportunity to watch. Rikku’s hands roamed her athletic body, covering it in soap. Paine loved the way her boobs jiggled when her hands worked on them. A few droplets of water that ran down her body, cutting through the soapy streaks covering it, following curve after gentle curve, found their way to Rikku’s perfectly smooth pussy.

Looking at it reminded Paine of Rikku’s smell, and just how badly she wanted to shove her tongue into her. Her reverie was interrupted by Yuna.

“Come on. Since you’re late, Rikku and I will help you with your shower,” she said, got behind Paine and gave her butt a playful slap. Paine yelped, making the other two giggle. “My, someone’s sensitive!”

“That just means this will be more fun,” Rikku chuckled, pouring a generous helping of shower gel into her hand.

While Paine was still flabbergasted by the casual slap on her ass, the girls began scrubbing her front and her back! Rikku smiled at her innocently as she put her hands on Paine’s boobs and started rubbing. Meanwhile, Yuna rubbed her shoulders from behind.

“Dang, Paine, your boobs are pretty big, aren’t they?” Rikku said, “Hey, Yunie! Think these are bigger than yours?” Yuna reached around and cupped a feel. Paine was forced to stifle a moan when she had two pairs of hands playing with her tits. The fact that Yuna’s luscious breasts were now pushing against her back didn’t help.

“Hmm, I don’t think so… not that your boobs aren’t nice or anything, Paine!” Yuna cried. This was just too much for Paine. She knew the two of them were just fooling around a little, but their touching felt so good! Her pussy was crying for attention, her nipples were like steely tips, however, the girls didn’t seem to take notice. Her body was burning up and it took every ounce of strength she had to refrain from masturbating furiously right in front of them.

Mercifully, Yuna relented after a few seconds and returned to rubbing her back. RIkku kept massaging her boobs some more before moving on to her stomach.

“If you say so, Yunie… but they’re still pretty big!”

“Definitely,” Yuna said.

“She’s no match for Lulu though.”

“Well, no one is.” This piqued Paine’s interest. With the assault on her boobs put on ice, speaking was feasible again.

“Who’s Lulu?” Rikku looked surprised for a moment.

“Right! Sorry, you wouldn’t know her, obviously. She is another one of Yuna’s guardians,” Rikku explained. Yuna hummed affirmatively. She was working her way down Paine’s back, and if she kept it up, she was going to be rubbing Paine’s tense butt pretty soon. The thought gave Paine goosebumps. Rikku, meanwhile, took a step away from Paine as she spoke. “She’s got the nicest pair of tits I’ve ever seen! They’re huge and don’t sag one bit! I bet she does that with her magic…” Rikku mumbled, looking ponderous for a moment before resuming. “Heck, it’s not just her boobs, she’s got one hell of a bod in general, you know?” she asked, tracing an hourglass shaped outline to illustrate her point. After that, Rikku went back to washing Paine’s body. She had gotten tantalizingly close to her pubic mound. Just a few more inches, and Rikku would be touching her pussy!

“S-sounds impressive…” Paine said.

“She is,” Yuna said. Her voice took on a warm, loving quality. “She’s strong, reliable, mature… I think Rikku’s description made it clear that she’s beautiful, too. She’s like a big sister to me. Someone I look up to. I’m sure she would like you!” Outside of her current rampant arousal, Paine appreciated Yuna’s vote of confidence.

“I’d like to meet her sometime.”

“You will,” Rikku chimed in, “no doubt about that. After all, we’ll probably drop by Besaid regularly, right, Yunie?” The High Summoner giggled.

“I hope so, or I might start feeling homesick.” Rikku snickered.

“That’s the High Summoner for you, Paine. Can’t take her anywhere without her wanting to go home already”

“Hey!” Yuna cried. Paine wasn’t able to enjoy the levity. While the girls bickered some more, they kept up their handiwork. Yuna was rubbing her sides from behind. Her hands slid along Paine’s waist and hips. If only she would move them inward, onto her butt. Similarly, Rikku spent some time rubbing Paine’s abs before moving lower, ever lower until she was almost there. Paine didn’t even care that she would feel her hard clit, she just wanted it to happen already. Her body was screaming for stimulation.

But it never came. Suddenly, both of them stopped, leaving her alone with desire boiling inside her.

“That should do,” Rikku said. She turned towards the shower and quickly washed off any remaining soap. Yuna did the same.

“We’re getting out ahead of you, Paine, since you came in late. My fingers are all wrinkly already,” Yuna told her.

“Mine, too!” Paine didn’t know how to take this. She just stood there in the steamy room, covered in foam, and watched them leave. Her eyes were glued to their shapely rear ends. She practically drank up their erotic motion with her eyes, until the door was shut, and only blurry silhouettes remained.

She drew shuddering breaths. Now that she was alone, now that she was able to relax, she felt the sweet burn of desire spread throughout her body. She doubled over, bracing herself against a tiled wall with one hand. As warm water rained onto her back, washing away the soap covering her body, her other hand reached between her legs to finally give her the relief she needed.

A low whining noise escaped her when she brushed against her tender bud. She bit her lip and fought to keep her voice down. After all, the other two might still be in the bathroom. She trembled as her fingers slid into her piping hot pussy. She was sensitive beyond belief. Just inserting the fingers made her toes curl and her thighs close reflexively. When she started fingering herself, her eyes rolled back.

Orgasm was achieved within seconds. She huffed and panted while her body quaked. It shook her to her very core. She felt light-headed and leaned her forehead against the wall, which freed up her other hand. Her honey was dripping onto the wet floor, mixing with the soap water and running down the drain.

Paine felt marginally better after the climax, but it wasn’t enough. She groped her own breasts and hissed. They had never felt so tender before. Flicking her nipples almost made her yelp, and giving her boobs a squeeze was enough for a deep, throaty moan.

“Fuck… what did they do to me?” Paine wondered under her breath. She raised her face and it met the warm rain of the shower. Water streamed down her body, across her breasts, down her stomach, to her eager loins. Her hands followed the course of the water. Once they reached their destination, both of them got to work on Paine’s needy hole. One hand went right back to fingering her pussy, while the other one focused on her clit.

The pleasure she felt was breathtaking. She whined softly as the heat in her core fired up again. She thought about Rikku and Yuna, about their lustful bodies, and how they had touched her. She wanted to touch them, too! She wanted to do so much more, wanted so much more to be done to herself! 

It became more and more difficult to refrain from moaning. As her voice escaped her more and more, her legs gave out and she slowly went down. By the time she was about to cum again, Paine was kneeling on the floor, doubled over, shamelessly jamming fingers into her dripping hole and incessantly rubbing her throbbing clit.

It was a messy finish. The tension was almost unbearable, until something inside her snapped. She moaned loudly, feeling the tension leave her. She squirted, but barely even noticed. She lay on the floor, rolled onto her back and spread out. Spasms of relief rocked her body occasionally. Warmth washed over her, from within and from without.

Her chest rose and fell with each deep breath she took. She had a big smile on her face when she sighed and got back on her feet. As she stepped out of the shower room into the thankfully abandoned bathroom, she couldn’t help but grin to herself.

She dried herself off and got dressed. That had probably been the best masturbation session of her life, all thanks to Yuna and Rikku. She deeply hoped that communal showering was going to become a common occurrence between them, because if so, she saw herself taking extra-long showers regularly from now on.


	4. Rivals

Crashing concerts was fun, as Paine had recently found out. The Gullwings were still new to the sphere hunting business but had already an arch nemesis. A silly, flamboyant troop called the Leblanc Syndicate, led by… Leblanc. This lack of creativity in their name was fairly indicative of the threat they posed. They were a bunch of doofuses, but they were many, and somehow, they had managed to swipe Shinra’s latest invention right from under their noses.

He called it the Garment Grid. It was a way for them to use different kinds of magic and combat abilities during battle by switching between different outfits. It sounded really dumb when spoken out loud, but after what went down in Luca Paine was more willing to humor the idea. After all, Leblanc managed to impersonate the High Summoner so well that she got a whole concert of the ground, with her looking like Yuna as the main act.

That was definitely some impressive power, even if Paine didn’t really get it. Heck, Shinra couldn’t even really explain it, but then again, neither could he explain why their airship flew. Being part of a group that had to deal with seemingly random things happening to and around them might have seemed distressing to the average person, but Paine felt so comfortable with them at that point that she was entirely cool with just going with the flow.

The Garment Grid impressed her again after they had fought off LebBlanc and her cronies. Yuna lost control of herself for a bit and started dancing. Again, could have freaked out the average person, but Paine had had nothing to complain about. Yuna’s new clothes were sexy, and watching her dance in them had made for a perfect conclusion to their little operation.

The outfit consisted of a blue vest, a black mini-skirt and brown suede boots. What made it hot was the vest’s deep neckline, the fact that it left her belly exposed, and that the skirt was so thin that the tight shorts she wore underneath were visible. Watching Yuna bounce around was a feast for sore eyes. Her breasts jiggled along nicely with her movements, and every spin promised a chance to take a peek under her skirt. It was exciting, if a little redundant.

Now, enjoying a nice drink after work, Paine found her thoughts wandering away from Yuna though. As annoying as she had been, this Leblanc woman had left a good impression. Maybe it was the neckline that literally went down past her navel, maybe it was her nice pair of tits unconstraint by a pesky bra, or maybe it was the scandalous amount of leg she was showing with her dress. She didn’t know, and it didn’t matter. Leblanc was hot, and if Paine ever managed to put a gag in her mouth or something, she would be even hotter. Sitting on her face might do the trick, she thought and smiled to herself.

With a hot bod like that, Paine could kind of see why so many goons followed her, despite her grating attitude. The guys weren’t much to look at, especially her personal errant boys. The thought of the long one with the guns and the fat one with the shield made her expression go sour. She took a deep swig of her drink and tried to focus on more pleasant things, such as Leblanc’s female subordinates. In retrospect it was kind of amazing that this wannabe mob boss had gathered such a large number of athletic women. Paine had not seen a single one of them without a nice, spankable ass. The guys she understood, but Paine wondered why so many women followed her. Was Leblanc a lesbian? Or bi, maybe? Paine’s eyes widened at the implications. Did Leblanc have a small army of horny lesbians at her disposal? All of them with fantastic butts? And then an army of dudes on top of that?

Fuck, the possibilities are endless, Paine thought. Maybe the alcohol was getting to her, but she just pictured a large room, filed with naked bodies, engaged in shameless debauchery. Sweet butts, nice tits, and hard cocks galore. She downright envied Leblanc for having such wonderful resources at her disposal. However, Paine realized that that was just her mind going down its usual, dirty ways. Obviously Leblanc was not throwing constant orgies with her minions. She instantly felt some resentment for the blonde with the infinite neckline. How dare she squander her gifts like that?

Paine nodded to herself and downed the rest of her drink. That’s the kind of antagonistic feeling she needed. Leblanc was an enemy, after all. A hot enemy…

She shook her head and got up. Clearly, something needed to be done for her to be able to think straight again. She stretched and headed for the shower. It was still early, affording her plenty of time to get busy before Yuna or Rikku could interrupt her. When the hot rain poured down on her and she began touching herself, she pictured Yuna and Leblanc, laying on top of each other, making out. Leblanc was naked, and so was Yuna, except for her mini-skirt. Paine was faced with their lower bodies, and was free to do whatever she liked with them. She bit her lip as she mentally debated which pussy to sample first, and when she had made her choice, her fingers picked up the pace.

Since her fantasy contained two hotties, and since she had time to spare, Paine didn’t stop after just one climax. It became a very long, very satisfying shower.


	5. Goddess

It was an exciting day for Paine. The Gullwings had found their way to Besaid Island, though Paine hardly thought about the sphere they were hunting for. After everything she had heard, she was eager to finally meet this Lulu woman.

The village of Besaid was only recognizable as such because of the wall surrounding it. Otherwise one might have mistaken it for a camp in front of an old temple. It made sense; Pain supposed. One could surely get a cooling draft going in those large tents. The tropical heat was suffocating.

Paine fanned herself and wished she had put on some different clothes. Skin-tight leather was not the best choice in this climate. She was not surprised to find the villagers wearing only enough to be decent. She liked that.

Yuna greeted everyone they passed, leaving happy faces behind. This was her home after all. However, Paine had little interest in these pleasantries. With Yuna distracting the villagers, Paine had plenty of opportunities to watch. Some of the men looked very nice while topless. Sinewy, rather than bulky, their bronze skin shone with sweat in the sun. Holding on to one of those while getting dicked would have been nice.

The ladies were even better. The most prudish outfit Paine saw on one of them was a long skirt and a chest-wrap that didn’t even cover the entire chest, let alone anything else. There were exposed midriffs everywhere, occasionally a woman came along whose skirt was cut out to show a good chunk of smooth leg, and one particular village girl wore barely anything, covering her crotch and ass with flimsy strips of cloth. Paine wished all these sluts would stop pretending and just strip down already. She wanted to see those titties, to watch those fine butts in motion as the ladies went about their business.

By the time the trio reached a particular tent, Paine was already drenched, though sweat had little to do with it. Yuna parted the flaps covering the entrance and was greeted by a deep, though unmistakably female voice.

“Yuna! Come in! Are you alone?” the voice asked. “Rikku!”

“Hi, Lulu!” Rikku said merrily. Paine entered last and froze when she saw the occupant of the tent. The woman saw her; crimson eyes watched her curiously.

“Who is your friend?” Lulu asked, smiling pleasantly.

“I’m Paine,” she managed to squeeze out. She could barely breath and hoped it didn’t show.

“Pleasure to meet you, Paine.”

“L-likewise…”

The woman was unbelievable! While Yuna and Rikku chatted with their friend, Paine could only stare; predominantly at her tits. They had warned Paine that Lulu was busty, but nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. She had thought Yuna had big knockers, but Lulu dwarfed everyone else by comparison!

Whenever Paine managed to tear her eyes away from those fantastic breasts, she was no less stunned. Lulu’s face was beautiful. Her make-up was expertly applied, making her look sensual seemingly without trying. She had never seen anyone pull of purple lipstick, but Lulu did. Those plush, kissable lips… Lulu must be a wonderful kisser, Paine thought.

Paine only listened to the conversation with half an ear. She was too busy letting the velvet that was Lulu’s voice caress her ears. Just imagining Lulu murmuring sweet nothings into her ear between hot kisses had Paine breathing hard. Imagining what it would sound like if Lulu moaned in pleasure almost made her moan herself. She wanted to hear those sounds; she wanted to pleasure Lulu.

Everybody got up, and Paine followed suit, though she had missed why. They headed outside and went for a walk. While they headed for the gate, Paine observed the other villagers. Were they staring at Lulu? The men were, surely, though the women probably were, too.

A woman as beautiful as Lulu could wrap anyone around her finger with a sweet whisper and a flick of the wrist. Surely Lulu wasn’t lacking for lovers. A woman like that didn’t need to go unsatisfied; she could get what she wanted, whenever she wanted and from whomever she wanted.

Paine reckoned that the villagers formed a line in front of Lulu’s tent each night, hoping desperately to get called inside to see to her needs. However, upon second thought Paine dismissed the notion. Why should Lulu have to make do with one partner at a time?

She saw nightly orgies in the village square, Lulu at the center. Countless hands reaching out to fondle that stunning body; the most fortunate ones being the one that got to squeeze one of those massive tits. Every man standing at attention, and no woman reached out to them for fear of using what was Lulu’s by right.

The women were just as desperate to get at her. Tongues hanging from mouths, chests heaving with every heavy breath, hoping for a chance to worship Lulu. How sweet would it be to eat her pussy? Of course, the most coveted position of all was to get invited to sit on Lulu’s face. Obviously, Lulu could eat pussy like no other, but she would not do it often. Spoiling her worshippers would only demean their goddess.

That was it, Paine realized. Lulu was a fucking goddess! The way she carried herself, the way she looked, the way she behaved. Rikku and Yuna were beautiful, sexy, too, but they were girls, like Paine. Lulu was a woman. She made Paine feel small, seemed to make everyone around her small just by her presence. Paine couldn’t even be mad about it. She just basked in that glory.

Her eyes wandered across Lulu’s backside as they scaled the hill just outside the village. Lulu’s neck was so graceful, her skin so pure. How nice it would be to touch it! Rikku had not exaggerated about Lulu’s fantastic figure, either. The way her hips swayed with each step emphasized her curves.

Paine tried to picture what Lulu must look like under her heavy skirt. She had glimpsed the thigh high lace stockings Lulu wore underneath. As fancy as they were, they seemed only barely adequate on a woman like Lulu.

She imagined her broad, inviting hips. Would Lulu have pubic hair? It seemed appropriate for a woman of her caliber. A thick, well-trimmed bush carried an air of maturity that matched Lulu to a T. However, considering how well-groomed Lulu was, it wouldn’t have been surprising for her to be completely hairless. Whichever it was, Paine felt a warm shower as she imagined herself kissing her way up Lulu’s supple thighs, the air growing headier as she approached Lulu’s flawless pussy. She would breath its scent deeply, drink in the aroma. She would feel the heat coming off of it before turning from Lulu’s thighs to confront that juicy slit, and then she would…

“Paine? What are you standing around for? Come on, let’s go,” Rikku said impatiently. Paine snapped to attention. They were next to a monument on the hill overlooking the village. Lulu stood near the precipice, eyeing her curiously. Paine looked around, and found Yuna and Rikku halfway down the hill already. Was it time to leave already? Where were they going? Better pretend everything was in order.

“I-it was n-nice… meeting you,” Paine stammered, unable to look at anything other than Lulu’s impressive cleavage. It looked so good, and soft, and… She just wanted to shove her face into those breasts and rest; rest forever in bliss. She only hoped Lulu didn’t realize she was checking her out.

“Likewise, Paine. I’m afraid we didn’t get to talk much this time. Maybe next time though…” Lulu said, smiling warmly. There was not a hint of lewdness to that smile. Paine wished there had been. A word from Lulu and she would drop whatever she was doing.

“Next time,” Paine told her, turned on her heel, and hurried after her friends. Only then did she feel how squishy her crotch was. She fought down a grimace. She would have to put up with that until their hunt was over. She would have to bring spare panties when the promised _next time_ came around. Paine hoped it would come soon.

“Sorry for the holdup.”

“It’s fine,” Yuna said, waving for them to follow her. “So, how do you like Lulu?”

“I-I think she’s great,” Paine said. The understatement was laughable.

“Really?” Rikku asked, “You were so quiet, we thought you might hate her.”

“No!”, Paine blurted out. She cleared her throat to buy some time to pick her words. “No, I just… never mind. I like her, but enough of that. Let’s just get on with the sphere hunt.”


End file.
